recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Evaporated milk
Browse All Evaporated milk Recipes Name Variations * Pet milk (brand name) About Evaporated milk Wikipedia Article About Evaporated milk on Wikipedia Evaporated milk was first thought of in 1852 by Gail Borden on a transatlantic trip. The cows on board were too sick to produce milk, this gave him the idea. Borden's first evaporated milk lasted three days before it spoiled. He received the patent in 1854, but the first successful production was not until 1855 by a competitor John Meyenberg. Evaporated milk is fresh, homogenized milk from which 60 percent of the water has been removed. It is then chilled, fortified with vitamins and stabilizers, packaged, and finally sterilized. Standards require whole evaporated milk contain at least 7.9 percent milk fat and 25.5 percent milk solids. The high heat process gives it a bit of a caramelized flavor, and it is slightly darker in color than fresh milk. The evaporation process naturally concentrates the nutrients and the calories, so evaporated versions are more calorie filled and nutritious than their fresh counterparts. When mixed with an equal amount of water, it can be substituted for fresh milk in recipes. By definition, evaporated milk in the U.S. is not sweetened. If sugar is added, it will be called condensed milk or sweetened condensed milk. This requires less processing since the added sugar inhibits bacterial growth. Evaporated milk is the only product from cows which has government regulations requiring vitamin A to be added. Evaporated milk is made by heating fresh whole milk until 60% of the water evaporates. Unlike condensed milk which begins with pasteurized milk and is not heat processed, evaporated milk is sterilized through heat treatment and a vacuum process, making it more concentrated than whole milk. In this form, the milk will contain a higher fat and protein content that is twice the amount normally found in whole milk. Evaporated milk is processed into whole, lowfat or skim varieties, with each varying in the amount of fat contained in the product. The whole milk variety will contain approximately 8% fat, while the low fat version will have approximately 4% and the skim milk will contain only a ½%. Storing Evaporated milk Unopened Cans of Milk Store evaporated milk off the floor in a cool, dry place. Opened Cans of Milk Refrigerate opened evaporated milk in a tightly covered container. Use within 3 to 5 days. Leftover Evaporated Milk Leftover evaporated milk should be transferred from the can to another container for storage. If stored in a covered container in the refrigerator, it can be used safely within 3 days. Uses & Tips Evaporated milk is quite versatile allowing it to be altered when preparing recipes or making food substitutions. Canned evaporated milk can be added to an equal quantity of water to produce whole milk. Since it is the water that has been removed from the milk, evaporated milk can be reconstituted by adding an equal amount of water to the evaporated milk if necessary for a recipe. However, if a recipe requires evaporated milk, do not substitute milk or condensed milk, since the recipe has typically be developed with ingredients to support the use of the evaporated milk. Evaporated milk is used often for many different food dishes and desserts, such as custards, to add a rich creamy texture or flavor. It can also be used to make whipping cream if it is first lightly frozen and then whipped. Prior to opening, evaporated milk can be stored for 5 to 7 months at room temperature. After opening, keep the milk refrigerated in an air tight container and use within several days. * Undiluted evaporated milk can be used as a lower-fat alternative to heavy whipping cream in sauces, soups, and gravies. * Evaporated milk can be diluted with an equal amount of water and substituted for fresh milk in recipes such as breads, cakes, soups, gravies, sauces, mashed potatoes, and custards. * Evaporated milk is not the same as “sweetened condensed milk” and should not be substituted in recipes. Evaporated milk Nutrition * Chart for 100 grams * Chart for 1 cup Evaporated milk Recipes Source * Milk, Evaporated by the US Department of Agriculture, public domain government resource—original source of article Category:Milk and cream Category:Milk